


Accepting

by PastelJustice



Series: Queer Tokyo Ghoul drabble collection [9]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJustice/pseuds/PastelJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: kaneki doesnt like anyone to see his wrists or ankles because of the scars left there by his shackles in yamori's 'fun room', uta/hide (or uta and hide!!!) show him there's no shame in his imperfections because they mean that he survived<br/>Requested by Anon on my tumblr (pasteljustice.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting

It takes about a year for Kaneki to be able to look at his own wrists and not feel nauseous.

Until then though, his partners try to help. Hide tries to find remedies to fade the scars. Everything from herbal poultices to shark liver oil. None work, but the ghoul keep’s trying to find remedies that work for ghoul skin like they would human skin. He laughs it off, saying he enjoys the research challenge anyways.

Uta makes him bracelets. Leather straps with engraved symbols. Beaded creations that looks like they shimmer. Braided thread that twines in intricate knots. If Kaneki can’t look at his scars now, Uta is determined to at least find him something to hide them with. They usually end up making an extra two for Hide. Little reminders of his partners are hidden in each design. 

When Kaneki stops wearing the bracelets to work he feel’s like he’s finally gotten a bit back. A bit of himself that seemed stolen. He can look at his hands without eyes being dragged to his wrists, can glance down without a wave of hatred. It’s a step forward. The scars don’t bother him anymore. Not when he’s alone. 

He can’t stand his partners seeing them.

He’s okay with them now. He really is. They’re like anything else, a freckle or mole. They’re still ugly. He’s marked in a way that wasn’t his choice. It isn’t like Uta’s tattoos, or Hide’s testosterone. Those changed them in positive ways, in ways they chose. A way to say to the world ‘this is my house, I pick the renovations’. His was a tree through the roof. Or a grease fire in the kitchen. It was ugly and not meant to be there at all. Let alone appreciated. 

He only wears the bracelets around his partners now. He insists on applying anything Hide brings him himself, alone. He doesn’t want them to look at it, to be reminded. He know that it was hard on them both, almost tore them apart. He left his partners to cling to eachother. He doesn’t want them to remember that everytime they hold hands.

Hide’s the first to notice something’s changed. He usually is. He stops looking up scar fading remedies, making jokes about having tried everything not 100% disgusting. He does start asking to check the scars. Checking for damage, he says. Who knows what some of that stuff could do to ghoul skin. He brushes thumbs lightly over them both, ending each session with a kiss to each wrist and then one to Kaneki’s nose.

Uta catches on shortly after, possibly due to a rambling Hide. The blonde was perceptive, but crap at keeping secrets. Soon Uta starts taking the bracelets to the shop for ‘repair’, bringing back only one new pair. It has engravings of phoenix’s. He starts talking about possibly adding to his tattoos, trying to figure out if decorative scarification is possible. 

It take’s a year of support for Kaneki to accept his wrists. It takes six months for him to accept his partners find him beautiful. Scars and all.


End file.
